Menage a trois
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: Lindsay finds herself between two very gorgeous and very different men DL. LF Disclaimer: All things related to 'CSI: NY'© Are property of CBS© and the Creators, Producers, Screenwriters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is not written 100 by me. I am co-writing it with Evasmile.

* * *

It was a little after 5 in the morning when Lindsay was woken up by her cell phone. she sat up in the bed trying to remember where it was when she saw the little green light of her palm on the floor near her jeans, carefully she got out of the bed and answer it. 

"Monroe" she said into her mobile  
"Lindsay, it's Stella. we have a DB at central park. Can you take it ?"

Lindsay sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok, I'll there in about half hour"  
"Ok great, Flack is already here" With that Stella hung up.

Lindsay looked at the man who was sleeping next to her 'god even a hurricane can't wake him up' she took her clothes and get out of the bedroom. passing by the kitchen counter she took a piece of paper and left him a note "work's called. I'll see you later" before leaving the apartment.

* * *

When she arrived at Central Park she was saw Stella processing the body and Flack was writing something down in his notebook. When Lindsay approached him he looked up at her. 

"You know, you don't have to dress up to process a scene" Flack said sarcastically.

"Really?" she said in the same tone "I thought dead bodies in Central park was a formal event"  
He chuckled slightly.  
"The jumper looks nice, red definitely suits you" He was more serious this time.  
"Thanks"  
She blushed and smiled, Flack definitely knows how to talk to women. But since maybe less than a month, she noticed a change in his behavior toward her, he was paying attention to little details, always making a compliment, one time he even brought her coffee, she could swear, he was flirting with her, and she was beginning to like it. When Flack pager went off, he smiled at her.  
"Gotta go Monroe, see ya back at the lab"  
"Ok, bye"

Flack walked away in the direction of his car and Lindsay walked over to Stella.

"Having fun over there?" Stella commented.  
"What?" Lindsay was slightly confused.  
"You and Flack, you both had smiles on your faces. Don't try and deny it; you were flirting with Flack"  
"no i wasn't"  
"oh yes you were"  
Stella smiled at the younger CSI.  
"Sometimes I feel like I am in a kids playground, not processing a scene"  
"Whatever Stel" Lindsay smiled back and walked off to process the surrounding area.

* * *

Lindsay was back at the lab analyzing some fibers in some machine with a big name which she couldn't pronounce. When Flack entered the room. 

"Hey Monroe, you made any progress in your case yet?"  
"Not yet, hopefully the results from the fibers will help. You know this is gonna take forever. Do you wanna go get something to eat?"  
"Yeah why not"  
Lindsay hung up her lab coat and followed Flack out of the lab.  
They decided to go a sandwich bar for their lunch. During the lunch there was lots more flirting and talking about each others pasts. However it was cut short because Lindsay's pager told her she was urgently needed at the lab.

"Sorry, I've gotta get back to work"  
"It's Ok. See ya later"  
Lindsay smiled sweetly and nodded  
"Bye"  
"bye"

Flack looked at her as she exited. Since day one, he had a crush on her, but he never said anything. At a moment, he thought that Danny and her had a thing, but since none of them decided to make a move, he decided to take his chance, and began to flirt with her. So far, everything was going well.

* * *

Back at the lab Lindsay was waiting for AFIS to give her some results on a fingerprint. She had been there for just over an hour and AFIS had been running for 45 minutes. 

"Jeez, can you go any slower" She started moaning at the machine.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her, and when she turned around she saw Danny standing there. He looked around to see if there was anyone, and kissed her behind the ear.

"Danny, stop that"  
"i missed you this morning"  
"i was on call, and you were sleeping"

When he put his arms around her waist she jumped and got away from him.

"I said not here Dan"  
"Relax Montana, there is no one around"  
"I don't care, we had an agreement, not at work"  
"then you don't consider the supply room being "at work""  
"oh shut up"  
"so tonight, my place or your place ?"  
"well maybe we could have diner first"  
"Diner is for couples, and we are not a couple, do you want us to be a couple ? "

Lindsay smiled a little, as AFIS was finally giving her the results.

"No i don't want to be a couple, I'm fine with the ... you know, now let me work, don't you have things to do?"  
"Nope, I'm leaving now, so my place then"

After a last look around he slapped her on the ass and left the room, she smiled like a teenager for twenty minutes and went to Stella's office.

* * *

That night Lindsay was standing outside Danny's apartment, waiting on him to let her in. He eventually opened the door. 

"Sorry babe" he kissed her gently on the lips when she entered.  
"Don't worry bout it"

He led Lindsay over to the sofa and sat her on his lap. He kissed her again, only this time it was more passionate and longer. They were doing this for more than 2 months now, and even if she like him a lot, the fact that he was totally allergic to commitment didn't bothered her. The sex was great, there wasn't any string attached, just two friends, with benefits, well a lot of mind blowing benefits.

"do you think they know about us?"  
"Nah. But Messer, kiss me like at work and i think our secret will be out"she said sarcastically and kissed him again.

* * *

So thats our first chapter, what do y'all think about it? PLease review and make a couple of girls happy 

Amy& Fred/Eva


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Eva would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one. it meant a lot to us

* * *

When she arrived at her office this morning a huge Bouquet of lily was on her desk. She saw Danny sat at his desk in front of her writing something in a report. 

"Hi Danny"

"Hi" he said obviously annoyed.

"Danny, they are beautiful you shouldn't have."

Danny looked up.

"They are not from me"

"Really ?"

Lindsay looked closely at the bouquet and took the card. She opened it and read.

'Have diner with me tonight  
you look beautiful today  
Flack'

She smiled widely and put the card in her pocket.

"Who sent them? " Danny said, it was obvious he was still annoyed, and slightly jealous, with whoever sent them.

"oh, someone"

"Someone I know?"

Lindsay looked at Danny, if she didn't know him she would swear that he was jealous. But he had no reason for being jealous, because as he had so well said to her, their relation was not serious. And if Flack wanted to dine with her, she was not going to say no. She picked up her phone and sent a message to Flack.

"I finish at 7, your flowers are beautiful."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Danny arrived on the campus of NYU, a girl was found unconscious, apparently beaten in the bathroom of one of the dorms. Detective Taylor was already there, with Hawkes who was taking pictures of the girl before the paramedics took her to the hospital. Danny watched them leave, the face of the victim was familiar to him, she had blond wavy hair, the eyes were closed, and her face bashed up, but something in her was strange. 

"Danny, what took you so long?" Mac said

"Sorry Mac, what do we have"

Flack who was asking questions to a student arrived near them.

"The victim is called Haley Shepperd, 17, Freshman in Law, she was alone in a room, apparently, she had the chance to have no roommate"

" no witness?"

" no, Cassidy Carlton, who was her best friend said they were together all night, they were studying then she came back, and Hayley went to toilet, when she didn't her returning, Cassidy went to see where she was and found her like that"

When Mac pager went off, he took his kit and looked at Danny.

" Danny, you are going to take charge of the room, and finds the address of her parents, this girl is minor. Sheldon you take the crime scene"

"no problem"

When Mac left, Danny begin to process the bedroom, Flack stayed with him for a while. "Did you see Lindsay this morning ?"

"yeah, she received flowers for some guy"

"did she says from who?"

"No but she looked happy, i think some guy wants to get into her pants if you know what i mean, he texts her like every 10 minutes." "and that's bothering you because ...?"

If a look can kill, Flack would be dead by now.

"are you jealous?"

"what ? No ? I'm not, look Montana is a big girl, I'm sure she can handle this jackass, now can we go back to work?"

"whatever man"

* * *

Later that day, Lindsay was in the locker room. 

"Jeez, I'm glad I skipped dessert,"

she muttered as she squeezed herself into the little black dress. This was all Stella's fault. The two women had gone shopping together and it had been the CSI who'd persuaded her to choose something a little more daring than her usual apparel. Lindsay slipped on a pair of black heeled shoes and looked in the mirror to admire the result. She had to admit that the dress didn't look too bad...even if the skirt was a bit short. She grinned to herself. This outfit should turn flack's head and even Danny's. Placing one foot on the bench, she pulled up the hem of the skirt and made a final adjustment to the position of her stocking...just as the door to the locker room opened. Lindsay's head snapped round; Danny was standing in the entrance, his jaw rapidly descending towards the floor She hastily stood up and tugged the dress back down.

Attempting to appear casual Danny folded his arms and moved to lean against one of the lockers. She felt herself blush as his gaze traveled slowly up and down her body, lingering on her long legs.

"Going somewhere special, Montana?" he asked.

"Out," Lindsay snapped back. She was ruffled by the fact that he'd caught her.

"Oh...out?"

"I have a date. It does happen."

"Anyone I might know?"

"Flack "

"Flack ? as Don Flack ?" he commented

"yeah, what's the matter ?"

Lindsay slammed her locker shut and made for the door. Danny stopped her by placing his hand on her arm,

"I didn't think you were that desperate," he grinned.

Sometimes Danny could just be mildly annoying, but his last statement had crossed the line.

"I'm not desperate, but you know women need to feel desired."

"I desire you"

"not in the same way. You made it pretty clear that you didn't want a relationship, and i fine with that, i mean we have fun and all, but, do you know how long it's been for me since a guy looked at me the way Flack does? Everyone here seems to think I have an exclusion zone set up round my body. And you don't help," Lindsay shouted at him.

"What?"

"You glare at every man who happens to look in my direction."

"I do not!"

"No one asked me to dance at the Christmas party because they thought you'd kill them."

"That's cr...not true."

'Not kill...punch maybe,' he thought to himself. Maybe he was being a little selfish. Just because he and Lindsay weren't together was no reason to...He glanced at her legs again. Scratch that thought. He didn't want her to go on a date with a another guy, especially not Flack, he knows to well how charming he can be with women, and the thought of Lindsay falling in love with his best friend was unbearable

She looked at him and smiled. She leaned and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I will see you tonight?" he asked

"maybe, I'll call you" he smiled 'this woman was incredible' he thought

They looked suddenly at the door where Flack was standing, looking at them.

"Everything alright in here? " he said a little confused. "Everything's fine" she responded. "Danny ?" Lindsay questioned him, looking down at the hand that was still holding her arm. His fingers rested gently on her skin, but he wasn't physically restraining her. It was a mental check; his touch stopped her walking away.

"Oh, right, yeah...have a good time, i guess," he mumbled.

Danny let go of her arm.

"Hum Montana" he added, trying to regain his equilibrium.

"Yes" this is becoming annoying for her.

"I think you forgot to put your pants on."

"It's a dress, smart ass."

"See ya tomorrow Dan" Flack told his best friend.

"yeah"

Lindsay just grinned as she slid past Flack and into the corridor. As she walked away with him, Danny rubbed his face with his hands. Did she have to brush against him like that? Well, yes, because he was standing in her path and the doorway wasn't that large. He was starting to wish that he hadn't barged in on her. Now he was going to spend the whole evening wondering what she was doing with Flack. His mind was already casting up distracting images. Okay. Time for a long hard work out. Then, at least, he could rationalize the cold shower.

As they walked to the parking lot, Flack gently put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to his car.

"you know i didn't expect you to come with me tonight"

"why not?" Lindsay looked at him a little surprised.

"you ask me to diner, why would i say no?"

"I was thinking more a date than just a diner" She smiled at that

"so you actually ask me on a date huh?" "you are okay with that ? " "of course i am"

* * *

He took her to a nice restaurant downtown where they spent an amazing date. 

"So..." Flack said like he didn't want to have the conversation he was beginning "what happened in the locker room earlier ?"

" you mean with Danny ? " she looked up to his beautiful eyes that were full of fear and hope

"it was nothing, he was teasing me about my dress" He sat up straight and smiled

"I have to ask you a question Lindsay, but i don't want you to get mad''

''Ok, tell me"

"there are rumors, about You and..."

" and Danny, yeah i know, you know that there are rumors about you and Angelle too"

"Really ? " he responded surprised.

"Yeah, but there are just rumors, Danny & I haven't a relationship, and we did not get married in Vegas last Christmas, and I'm not pregnant" Flack laughed, relieved.

"I'm glad you didn't"

"And why that ? " she asked flirting a little

"because i like you" he said griming

"and i like you too"

After their date, Flack took her to her apartment, but before entering the building, she faced him and sighed.

"I had a great time Don" He smiled

"yeah me too. you look amazing in that dress, you should wear it more often" she laughed pressing her hand on Flack's chest

"I'll try my best"

"well goodnight then"

"goodnight"

slowly he kiss her on the lips them went back to his car.

She looked him go away and smiled, but her smile dropped when she saw Danny getting out of his car that was parked just in front of her apartment.

* * *

This was mainly written by Eva - she rocks at writing. Anyway you may have to wait a little for the next chapter as i am meant to write it but there has been a big family emergency and i might not get the chance to write much.

Please review guys...


	3. Chapter 3

"what are you doing here?" Lindsay said as she got closer to Danny.

"well, i thought you would have had a horrible date with Donny and I'd give you some company"

"our date was fine" Lindsay walked away from Danny and towards her apartment but Danny followed her "why are you following me?"

"you said that we would see each other after your date"

"No Dan, you asked would you see me later and i said i would call you. Not come to my apartment and wait for me to come back"

Lindsay turned to walk away again but Danny touched her arm so she would stop and face him.

"I'm sorry if i made you angry. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Dan" she took his hand and stopped him from walking away "I'm sorry too. Look, did you wanna come up?"

"Sure"

* * *

walking up the stairs Lindsay decided to have a little fun. She started to sway her hips seductively with each step, making the journey take as long as possible. Danny licked his lips and tried to not look at the tempting sight before him. She reached the top of the stairs and turned round and saw Danny had his eyes firmly fixed on her ass. She coughed to draw his attention back up to her face.

"you know Danny, my eyes are up here, not all the way down there" she purred seductively.

Danny swallowed hard and looked up at her face and managed a small smile. "i know Montana i was just admiring the view. And a very nice one it was too"

Lindsay started to fumble with her keys and turned around so Danny wouldn't see her cheeks redden at the compliment.

Once inside Danny made himself comfortable stretched out on the sofa with one arm resting along the back, as if daring Lindsay to move closer. She looked at Danny with daggers in her eyes.

"my seat" she snapped. Danny did nothing to indicate that he'd heard the snarky comment. Instead he just stretched out all the more which infuriated Lindsay. After a few more minutes of glaring from Lindsay Danny finally snapped.

"well are you going to stand there all night glaring at me or are you going to sit down already? Jesus...i don't bite you know." there was a slight pause and then "unless you want me too."

Lindsay slapped Danny around the head playfully and tried not to smile at the suggestive comment. Once she'd gotten herself settled on the sofa next to Danny she turned to speak to him when she found herself being pulled into a passionately angry kiss. 'Man this guy isn't holding back'

they got up from the sofa and somehow managed to move into the bedroom whilst pieces of clothing were flying every which way.

* * *

Getting up from the bed with a sheet wrapped around her otherwise naked body, Lindsay made her way out of the room. She looked back to find Danny lying on his back with his arms behind his head smiling like the cat that got the cream. She caught his eyes and guilt flashed through them and she grimaced, disgusted with herself. Danny noticed, "whats that look for? It's a bit late for guilt now don't you think?"

her eyes became teary "If i was thinking i wouldn't have slept with you in the first place." and with that she turned on her heel and stormed off into the bathroom to clean up, she suddenly felt dirty after what she'd let Danny do to her. Looking in the mirror all she saw looking back at her was a broken woman who had lied to the one man who finally liked her for who she actually was. Along with the realisation came the tears and the overwhelming guilt. Turning the shower on she waited for the right temperature then proceeded to scrub herself as if removing the filthy memory of Danny from her skin, if only it was as easy to remove him from her mind.

With her dressing gown wrapped around her and tightly cinched as if to protect her from his stare, she stood in the doorway of her bedroom and glared at Danny.

"Get out of my apartment" he looked at her confused for a moment and then his face turned hard. He started to throw on his clothes in a rage while Lindsay watched, unamused and unaffected by his childish tantrum. He gave her one last glare before shoving into her shoulder as he passed her through the doorway. She heard a door slam and she sat down on her bed and a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Walking into the office the next morning the first thing she saw was another huge bouquet. This time it was a mixture of beautiful and no doubt expensive flowers. Reading the card she gave herself a little smile.

_Last night was fun, did you _

_want to go to the opening of that _

_new bar across the road? Please say yes_

_xxx_

Taking her phone out of her bag quickly, she wrote a quick reply saying she'd love to go, and couldn't wait. Just as she was pressing send Danny walked in the room, sneered at the flowers and threw himself into his chair.

"Those from lover boy?"

"Not that it's got _anything _to do with you but yes. Yes they are. Got a problem with that?"

ignoring the last comment he leaned down to turn on his computer.

"fine, be childish. _I_ have work to do, I'll see you around. I hope you get over your little jealousy fit soon and start talking to me like an adult again."

flack dropped by their office but only found Danny. Looking up from his computer to see who had entered he saw Flack smiling nervously.

"hey man, seen Lindsay? I need to talk to her about this case we're working on."

"she just left"

"well do you know where she went?"

"no"

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"no"

"is something the matter? Have i done something Danny?"

"no"

Flack finally got the message that Danny was in no mood to talk and left the room feeling very confused. 'Someone forgot to take their happy pills this morning.'

* * *

Please review guys 


	4. Chapter 4

It was late and the case was finally closed. Lindsay was going to the locker room to grad her stuff when she saw Danny walking toward her a cup of coffee in his hands.

"we're going to this new bar in front of the lab, you're coming, Mac, Stella and Hawkes can't go so it's the three of us ?"

"Oh, I don't think there's a chance in hell."

His mild reply disturbs her. Somehow she expected more from him ... sarcasm at the least.

"Danny, please?"

"I'm not coming because it's not going to happen."

"What?"

"I'm not spending the evening looking at you making out with Flack, I still can't believe you're going out with him"

"Why not ?"

"he's my best friend"

She quickly looked around and push him in a corner.

"that shouldn't bother you, i didn't say anything when you went out with this girl the other night"

" Are you falling in love with him ?"

"maybe."

"Right."

"Flack's a nice guy."

"Exactly my point."

He dumps the rest of his coffee in the trash and starts moving towards the supply room. She wanted to slap him, and not just once. Over and over again. How dare he? she went after him and closed the door behind her.

"Don't walk away from me!" she hissed.

He stopped

"What the hell did that mean?" She demanded.

He turned back to her. Now she could saw his face, his eyes ... they were burning.

"You don't do nice," he said. "If you did you'd haven't slept with me during two months without demanding anything in return"

"I ..."

"You like them bad, Montana"

Any further protest died on her lips as he took another step towards her and she realised how close he'd gotten. Then his mouth settled on her neck. It was not a gentle kiss. She felt his teeth, his tongue ... he was marking me. She closed her eyes as her fingers reached out blindly, clutching at his shirt, digging into his back ... squeezing his butt...He grinned as he pulled away, licking his lips. Her whole body was shaking.

"So you see, he's not for you, he's too nice" he said

With that he grabbed her neck and kissed her hard, and all rational thoughts escaped her mind.

"you know what, i changed my mind, I'm going with you" he said.

* * *

Later, Don was sat next to Lindsay, and Danny in front of her. When Don kissed her on the temple, she could feel Danny's eyes on her. when she looked at him, he grinned, arching an eyebrow.

"Don, can you get me another beer please" she asked.

"yeah sure, you want something Danny ? "

"No thanks man, i have everything I need right now" he said looking at Lindsay.

When Flack walked toward the bar, she glared at Danny.

"Stop"

"What ?"

"I don't know what you are trying to do but stop"

"Or what ?" he touched her hand gently "you're going to tell Don what we do behind his back ?"

When she didn't respond he smiled.

"you see, i know you to well Montana"

"You're right, but you make me uncomfortable, so stop teasing me in front of him"

"at one condition"

he whispered something in her ear. she looked at him, he was smiling like a child.

"you're sick, you know that" she responded

"come on Montana, we're having fun here, you're the one who decided to screw my best friend"

"I don't screw him"

"yeah right, but you're the one who feel guilty for screwing his best friend"

And for the second time this evening, she wanted to hit him. The evening went quite well after that. Danny wouldn't stop teasing Lindsay so she had decided to lose herself in the alcohol. She wasnt completely drunk but she was getting there. Lindsay had gone to the bar once more to buy another round of drinks. When she came back she has interrupted a conversation.

"I'm worried about you man" Flack said to Danny

Danny looked at him "why's that ?"

"you need to find you a girlfriend, the last time I saw you with a girl was, what 2 months ago ? it's not healthy"

"Trust me I'm fine" he glanced subtly at Lindsay

"Really? who's the lucky girl?"

Lindsay nearly spilled the drinks when he said that. Once again, she was saved by Flack's pager..

"I though you weren't on call tonight" she said a little disappointed.

"Sorry, but i have to go" he leaned and kissed her senseless then looked at Danny.

"Please, take her home Danny, New York isn't safe when she's like this"

"Oh I will, trust me"

Lindsay glared at him. When he left, Danny took Lindsay's hand and dragged her outside the bar. Lindsay was resisting but he was too strong, she gave up and just followed him. Once outside, he let go of her hand and held her round the waist; this was more to help her walk in a straight line rather than to make sure she didn't run from him.

"Danny, what the hell?"

"you heard Flack, I'm taking you home"

Danny led her to her apartment and followed her in.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, Lindsay was wake up by the ring of her phone. She had the worst hangover and couldn't remember what happened last night after Flack left. Since she wasn't on call, she didn't have to answer, but it was starting to make her headache even worse. When it wouldn't stop after a few rings she decided to make the ringing stop.

"what?"

"Good morning Princess" Flack said through the phone.

"Hi, good morning to you too" she smiled.

"I've just finished my shift, and i thought maybe i could take you to breakfast"

"That's sound nice"

"Okay, I'll be at yours in 5 minutes"

"Okay"

When she hang up, she took a deep breath and looked out the window, this was going to be a good day. But when she felt something moving beside her she jumped out of the bed.

"Oh My God" she shrieked. She didn't remember how Danny managed to get in her bed with her but she knew they had had sex, she could smell him on her. "Danny, you have to leave..NOW"

"God, calm down Montana"

"Don's gonna be here any minute, he cant see you here"

"what?"

"He's picking me up and taking me to breakfast."

"aww, how sweet"

"oh shut up, just get dressed and leave...I have to take a shower"

Before Danny got the chance to reply she was gone. He began to dress himself. He had only his jeans on when the there was a knock on the door. Danny had become accustom to answering Lindsay's door so thats exactly what he did. He didn't expect Flack to arrive so quickly.

"Danny ? what ... what are you doing here ?" he said surprised.

"I ... well i brought Montana home after you left last night and ... "

Lindsay came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her. From where she was standing she couldn't see Flack.

"A love bite..? You gotta be kidding me Danny" She sounded slightly angry.

"Erm, Montana.." he looked at Flack, causing Lindsay to look at him too. Flack looked very confused.

"Lindsay, what's going on?"

Lindsay walked up to flack with a look of guilt and apology on her face; she pulled him further into her apartment, allowing Danny to leave without Flack noticing him much. Flack released himself from Lindsay's grip and gingerly sat down on the sofa.

"Lindsay, I need to know what went on"

"Don" she held his hand again "please believe when i say i don't remember. I was too drunk last night to remember what happened"

"I want to believe you Lindsay, I really do. But seeing Danny with that smug look on his face...I just don't know what to believe at the minute."

"Don, believe me. I'm not gonna lie to you, Danny and I did sleep together last night but it meant nothing to me"

Flack was looking less angry towards Lindsay but she could still see rage. He pulled Lindsay closer to him and into an embrace, he kissed her temple and she gently lay her head on his chest.

"i believe you" he whispered softly.

* * *

A day later, in Danny and Lindsay's office, the tension was immense. Flack was still angry at Danny, Lindsay was still torn between Danny and Flack, and Danny had never wanted Lindsay more. Flack and Lindsay were sat together in the office, he had just asked her to go on a romantic break with him and she had accepted his invitation, when his pager started beeping and Flack had to go. He kissed Lindsay a goodbye and she watched him walk away.

Only minutes later Danny walked into the office.

"Hey Montana, the other night was fun"

"Fun? You called that fun?"

"woah, whats rattled your cage?"

"You, you were asked to take me home, Flack trusted you and you abused his trust"

"Hey, we had sex, and the important word here is not SEX, its WE, you were there too, you did ... things to me too, so don't put it all on me, I'm sick of your little guilt issue"

"You know what, i don't feel guilty anymore, because i told everything to Flack, and you and me it's not going to happen anymore"

"hey, we never had an inclusive relationship"

"we never had a relationship anyway, what we had was pure sex. you even said it yourself"

"then why do we have this conversation ? why are you so mad, hum Lindsay ? What we had wasn't a relationship but i wasn't going around and sleeping with other women. You were and still are the only woman i want"

For a minute everything stopped in Lindsay mind. She remember the first time they slept together, she remember how happy she was during, and how crushed she was after, when Danny dressed up and left after telling her that it was fun and the should do it more often. She was so in love with him that she didn't say anything, if the only thing she could have with Danny was meaningless hook ups then, she won't complain. She waited so long for him to change his mind, to finally realise that maybe he had feeling for her too, but this moment never happened. And it took one second, a second where Don smiled at her in the same way that she used to smile at Danny, just one second and she began to fall for him. But Danny was making her feel things that nobody else did and Flack was sweet and charming, and understanding, and kinda hot, and he hadn't commitment issues. He loved her and she loved him too. Everything was going out of control. She couldn't choose, she just couldn't.

"you're not allow to do that" she finally responded "you can't tell me you love me now"

"Why not, when it's what i feel"

"No" she raised her hand to him to make him stop moving toward her. If he was to close she couldn't think. "Do you know how long i waited for you to say that ? Do you know how many times i cried when you left my apartment after we had sex, telling me that everything was perfect the way they were and that we didn't need to have rules about our relationship"

Danny tried to say something but Lindsay didn't let him finish.

"No you don't get to tell me you love me now that i found someone who feel the same way about me that i feel about him"

"Well, you better get use to this idea because I'm in love with you and I'm not going to let you walk away from me, if i have to fight for you, then i will"

He took the three steps that were between them and kissed her passionately, then leave the office. Lindsay didn't move, trying to realise what has just happened in there, before letting her tears finally go.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay was sitting on a bench in the locker room, looking at her locker, trying digest what had happen before. Danny was

in love with her, he said it, it took him 2 months, but he finally said it. And now she wasn't sure anymore who she loved. When

somebody entered the room she wiped her tears and try to look casual.

"Lindsay ? you still here ? i thought your shift ended 2 hours ago ?" Stella said as she opened her locker.  
"yeah, I know, it just..."  
"what's wrong Lindsay ?" she said worried  
"I don't know, I ... i don't know what to do"  
"about what ?"  
"It's not important Stel"

She began to get up but Stella put her hand on her arm.

"Tell me"  
"Flack and I are in a relationship since more than two weeks now"  
"really that's great Linds, isn't it ?"  
"yeah, he's great and i love him so much but... there's always..."  
"Danny"

Lindsay looked at her confused.

"how do you know ?"  
"I'm a CSI, I'm paid to notice"  
"yeah ... Well Danny and I ... we've been sleeping together for 2 months"

Stella didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well i didn't see that one coming"  
"yeah, me neither"  
"So you cheated on Danny with Flack ?"  
"No, I ... i don't do that, I don't cheat"  
"I don't understand"  
"Danny didn't want to have a relationship with me, but one night we had sex, and ..."  
"and you became Friends with benefits"  
"yeah, so i thought if we continued to sleep together he would tell me he ..."  
"..loved you.."  
"Yeah" she was crying by now. "and you want to know something funny, It turns out he did, he told me that i loved me 2 hours ago"  
"that's great Lindsay... wait ... what's flack doing in the middle of all that ?"  
"One day i got tired of waiting for Danny so i was flirting with Flack and that's when Flack begun to send me flowers, then he asked me out, and... now... i don't know what i feel anymore"  
"Oh Lindsay"  
"Do you wanna know the worst part?" the younger CSI didn't give Stella a chance to answer "he asked me to choose"  
"who?"  
"Don, i told him everything, and part of me was hoping that would drive him away, but he just told me that he loved me, that he can make me happy and that i had a choice to make... but i can't do it. I can't chose"  
"Of course you can't. If it was that easy to choose then it wouldn't be so painful right now. Lindsay, you need to give yourself some time. You cant choose right now, you need to think, this decision could affect the rest of your life. If they both love you they will understand and give you all the time you need"

"thanks Stel"

Lindsay had eased up with the tears but she was still slightly crying. Stella sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. The couple were sat on the bench, the only sound was Lindsay crying, Lindsay pulled away from the hug and determination came into her eyes, but it was soon masked with confusion and fear

"how am I gonna do this Stel?"

"do what hun?"

"choose. They both give me different things and i love them both"

"what do you mean different things?"

"well, take Don – he is sweet, charming and treats me like a princess. But then theres Danny – he is that bad boy next door who you have wanted for ages and when they finally say they love you, you can't let them go"

"well i know who I'd chose but this isn't my decision. You'll know who you want when the time is right. You will just realise that you want to spend your time with that person" Lindsay merely nodded "Listen Linds, go home, have a bath, relax and sleep on it. If you need to talk to me tomorrow you know where i am"

Stella got up and walked out the locker room, leaving Lindsay to gather her things alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, just after their fight, Danny left the Crime lab and went straight to the police station. He saw Flack sitting at his desk and entered the office before closing the door. Flack looked at him a little surprised.

"What do you want ?" he asked a little angry.  
"I want ... I want you to back off, leave Montana alone"  
"Montana ? you're kidding right, you want me to leave the woman i love and you don't even use her name ?"  
"She likes it when i call her that"  
"whatever man, I'm not braking up with her, find another blond bimbo that you like so much, and let her be happy with me"  
"We were happy before you started to flirt with her"  
"Can you be more wrong ? she wasn't happy, you used her like a sex toy, and she loved you so much that she didn't say anything, you treated her like a whore, so don't come whining now that she realised she deserved better than you"

Danny slam his hands on the desk.

"I swear if you talk about Lindsay like that again ..."  
"you'll what ? sleep with my girlfriend ? oh wait you already did that"  
"I love her"  
"yeah right, like that can happen anytime soon"  
"what's that suppose to mean ?"  
"you don't do love Messer, you're a player, you have a new girlfriend every week, sometimes every night, you are scared to be with someone, because loving someone is losing control of your life, and you can't stand that"

Danny looked at him for a second, he was right, Lindsay was the first woman that last more than a week in his love life, even if at the begining it wasn't about love. He wasn't that kind of guy, he never lose control, never a girl made him lose control, except for Lindsay.

"you're right, I should be telling her to let go… to let go of me and find the happiness and security she wants and deserves with someone else. But I can't. I can't because I don't want her to let go off me and I don't wanna let go either. I'm so fucking in love with her and damn if that isn't the scariest thing, but I've never wanted anything as much as I want a life with her"

Flack didn't say anything. Actually it was hard to believe that his best friend just said that, he really loved her.

"I don't want to hurt her Flack"  
"but you already did, each time you slept with her, you hurt her"  
"Damn it Flack, stop saying that"  
"I don't know why we have this conversation, it's not our decision to make, it's hers.  
"What do you mean ? "  
"I asked her to choose"  
"what ?"  
"I asked her to choose between us, when you yelled and her that you loved her, after you left, she called me, she was crying and confused.  
"What did you say to her ?"  
"I .. I told her to take her time, that i will give her the time she needs to make the right decision and that hopefully you will to"

Danny nodded, he rubbed his face with his hand. A moment later his pager went off.

"Mac needs me"

Before that Danny has close the door, Flack got up and follow him.

"I guess the expression, you never know what you have until you lose it, never been so true hum ? "

Without saying anything in return Danny left.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late, Lindsay just arrived at her appartement. She tossed her clothes on the floor and went to the bathroom, she went in the shower, as started washing away the stress of the day, but that didn't work. All she could think was Danny and Don. Those two mens were amazing, how can she put herself between them, they were best friend, and now they were fighting for her. When she went out, she heard a knowk on her door. She carefully wrapped a towel around her naked body and went to the door.

"who is this ? " she asked remembering Danny said that New York was full of wackos and she couldn't be careful enough.  
"It's Don, Linds"

When she opened the door, he was standing there, a little uncomfortable a lily in his hand. he wasn't wearing his usual suit, but a t-shirt and a jean. God he was sexy.

"Hi" he finally said " I know i shouldn't be here, but i was thinking about you, a lot, and i had to see you"  
"What is these, some kind of a bribe ?" she said looking at her favorite flower.  
"More like gentle persuasion"

She smiled and took the flower, and let him come in her apartment.

"Let me guess, this is going to get worse before it gets better ?" she said not trying to hard to remember that she was nearly naked in front of Flack.  
"Probably, but i got to get this out before I lose my mind"  
"okay, then ..."  
"i know it's very easy to confuse a physical attraction with a real connection, and i know we are seeing each other for only a couple of weeks, but Lindsay I love you, i love you so much, i can't stop thinking about you, i want to do all those things with you and i'm sorry."  
"For what ?" she asked confused  
"I lied to you" he said looking at her in the eyes  
"what ?"  
"I lied to you when i said that i will respect the decision you're gonna take, because i can't lose you"

With that said he kissed with all the love and the passion that he could have and pressed her against the door.  
"Don," she whispered. His hold on her became stronger and she melted into him.  
"I missed you so much in just a single day," he whispered against her lips. Then he moved to her neck and her head fell back.  
"I love you," he whispered as his lips fluttered on her skin. "I want to forget all of it." she whimpered as his hand slid under her towel and his fingertips teased her skin. "I want you."  
"Yes," she gasped, running a hand through his soft hair.

His arm pressed her body to his and she could feel his heat burning against her. Her other hand roamed up under his shirt. She slid her nails down his skin and he shivered against her, moaning softly in her ear. Placing a hand behind her head and with his arm firmly holding her, in one movement her legs wrapped around his waist as she whispered him to go to the bedroom where he lowered her back onto the bed. As he began to lower himself to her they heard her phone ringing. They froze and Lindsay looked up at him.

"i have an answering machine"

As they continued their occupation, they didn't ear Danny's voice leaving her a message.

* * *

Flack opened his eyes and squinted at the light. He looked down at Lindsay still asleep on his chest and smiled. He then looked over at the clock, 07:15. He lay there a while rubbing his eyes and yawning before getting up. He carefully moved out from underneath Lindsay so he wouldn't wake her. As her head touched the pillow, she sighed and rolled over. She's gorgeous, he thought as she curled her legs up.

Lindsay smelled bacon and coffee. Her stomach grumbled. "what time is it?" She looked at the clock, 08:00. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her stomach growled louder and she got out of bed. She also heard music – country music. Flack must have found her CD collection. She couldn't believe that he was listening country. She smiled and went to find him. She walked quietly out of her bedroom and into the great room. There in the kitchen was Flack. His hair was wet, no shirt, and he had on his jeans which was hanging enticingly low on his hips. He looked absolutely edible. She exhaled long and slow – He should come with a warning label. She began walking over to the kitchen, and Flack turned around with a plate of bacon to put on the island. He smiled broadly when he saw her, "Morning, beautiful."

"So, not only are you gorgeous, but you cook too?" She leaned over the island and snagged a piece of bacon  
"cook, clean, do laundry, and i can kill someone in twelve different ways with that spatula." She laughed, and he smiled, god he could wake up like this every day for the rest of his life.

For a moment she had forgotten everything, she was just happy, but the dream slowly fade away when she saw the red light on her answering machine. She remembered that someone had call last night. She pick up the phone and check her messages. Flack filled a glass with orange juice in front off her as Danny's message began. She smiled to Flack, but for the first time this morning, it was a fake smile.

"Lindsay, it's me, i just wanted to be sure that you were Ok, and ... " they were a pause where she could almost hear him taking off his glassed and rubbing his eyes" this has got to be the hardest damn thing I've ever been through, and it's not like my life has been a bed of roses. You know that. I'm not perfect… think I've proven that over and over. You know that better than just about anyone, and you understand it, and you fell in love with me anyway. And Jesus, if that doesn't blow my mind, because I'm such a fuckin' screw-up and I've thought a million times you'd just be better off without me… I made you suffer, I've been selfish, I've been blind, i didn't see that behind all those night we spend together was a heart who was breaking. Maybe i didn't want to see it. But I'm glad that you finally realise that you deserved better. I want you to be happy before everything else. So if you ask me i will let go of you."

She felt a tear on her cheek, she slowly put the phone back on the island. Flack was looking at her, and she could see the concern in his eyes.

"you're Ok" he asked.  
"Yeah ... I'm... I'm fine"  
"it was Danny, wasn't it ?"

She thought one moment of lying, but what was the point.

"yes"  
"what did he say ?"  
"He ... said that...he said that he will step back, if I asked him"

Flack put down the mug on the kitchen island, and looked at her.

"Do you want him to step back ?"

Another tear fell down on her cheek, she couldn't face him for a moment, Flack smiled a little and went around the island to take her in his arm as she began to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe that i'm so stupid!" Lindsay raged.

Stella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had no idea of what Lindsay was talking about. Unless...Danny, or Flack..., one of those guys must have done something, again, but witch one.

"What's going on Lindsay ?" She asked

"I'm pregnant"

"What ?" her voice was high and loud

She should have taken that damn pill...Correction, she would have taken it if she hadn't been so stressed about the whole Danny/Flack thing. Sometimes she even forgot if she had washed her hair when she finished her shower. But this one more important, this was life changing important.

"Not only do you sleep with two men at the same time, but you don't take any precautions. Linds..."

"I know, believe me...and it was just one night."

"That's all it took."

"I forgot my pill 3 days, it never happened again after that."

"It didn't have to."

"Stella...I don't know what to do."

"have you told Danny yet ?"

What she saw in Lindsay eyes, was not the look of a woman who was afraid to tell the father of her child the good news. It was pure confusion.

"Oh no... don't tell me... Oh Linds, you don't know who is the father ?"

"I can't believe it either, what am i going to do Stel ?"

The weakness in Lindsay's voice was surprising. She truly had no idea who to turn to. Stella found herself softening a little. She put an arm about her friend. Those men deserved to be castrated. Why couldn't they have just kept it in their pants? They weren't the ones who had to cope with the consequences. Stella found herself wishing that there was a simple answer. However, the facts of the matter were clearly established. Danny or Flack was the father, and unless Lindsay was willing to raise her child alone her options were severely limited. And Stella did feel partially responsible.

"This is pretty shitty, I know. There's nothing I can do here, but I can get you in touch with some people," Stella gently suggested.

"I guess so."

"Or you can tell them ?"

"No. It's my problem, and there's no point getting them involved. I'll make the appointment, Stella. This has to be done sooner rather than later."

Lindsay disentangled herself from Stella and stood. Her face showed no emotion as she made her way out of Stella's office.

"Are you sure about this?" Stella heard herself ask.

"Yes...as anyone can ever be. It would be too complicated, and this child will have too much baggage, remember me, too much history"

* * *

The phone was off the hook, her pager turned off, she'd let the battery on her cell phone run down...all the lights were switched off. She sat alone in her apartment. Stella had offered to come over, but Lindsay didn't want to see any other human being right now. She took a slow sip from her glass. The silence was oppressive. Very little sound drifted up from the street below, despite the fact she had the windows open. It was late and the town was quiet. She should have been sleeping. That's what any sensible person would have done. Lindsay didn't count herself within that section of the population. If she had been sensible she wouldn't be in this mess. Why both of them? It was a question she had asked herself countless times and was no closer to finding the answer. There were other guys, cuter guys...other than CSIs, and NYPD officers. Instead she had lost her heart to a couple of best friends.

She caught herself smiling as she thought about them. Even now...They were probably wondering why she hadn't shown up for work today. Stella had arranged for her to have medical leave, but Danny would be ignorant as to the reasons why. Thank God for her confidentiality. If anyone asked too many questions, the cover story Stella had prepared was a dose of 'flu. Very clean, very neat and no one would have been any the wiser. There was only on slight problem.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made her jump out of her introspection. Lindsay uncurled herself from the couch and went to answer it. If that was Stella...

"Stella said you had 'flu," Danny grinned at her. "Can I come in? I brought ice cream."

He held up a carton of Vanilla ice cream, knowing from experience that it was her favourite. She smiled and stood back to let him in. He handed her the ice cream and sat down while she went to find a spoon.

"So you wanna tell me what's really wrong, or should I just start guessing'?" he asked when she returned.

Lindsay couldn't look at him. She kept her attention on her ice cream.

"Linds, contrary to popular belief, I'm not that bad at my job.. You haven't been yourself for a couple of weeks...I have noticed"

She still didn't answer him. Danny reached out and took the hand that held the spoon. A blob of ice cream dropped back into the carton.

"Ok obviously i am gonna have to guess. Firstly, you threw up after going through the Jefferson crime scene the other morning, but with all the blood i didn't give it much attention, Secondly, you've been eating some weird shit recently even if you surprised me when you ate those bugs. Thirdly, your boobs are bigger..sorry I'm a guy, we notice things like that too"

Lindsay was quiet and hope that he didn't make the link between all the symptoms.

"I'm not a doctor, but i will take a good guess and say that you're pregnant"

And when she couldn't look him in the eyes, he had the confirmation.  
"Jeez, Lindsay, are you going to tell me or ..."

When he stopped talking, she finally looked at him.

"Danny," Lindsay started quietly.

"Yes."

He thought that she was going to apologise...or throw him out of her apartment.

"I'm sorry"

With that said she said, she took the spoon from his hand and helped herself to the ice cream. Anything to distract herself from saying things she'd regret.

"For what ?"

"I did something..."

"What ?" he asked looking up from the ice cream. When he saw that she was afraid to speak, he imagined the worst.

"three weeks ago, Flack came over, and it happened so fast, I didn't know ... we end up in bed and ..."

"what!?! You slept with him ? I told you i loved you, and you slept with my best friend ? You were meant to chose, not sleep with us both" Lindsay broke eye contact and looked down in shame

"look, its not as if i meant for this to happen, but with all the stress you guys have put me under i am forgetful. Do you think i would intentionally forget to take a pill that could change my life"

"I can't believe it...like it couldn't get worse" he stood up and walked over to the open window. He had to take a minute to clear his head, if not he would lose his temper and maybe lose his love. A few moments passed, Danny was just looking out the window but Lindsay was staring at him the whole time. "you know i have issues with commitment then you just waltz in and tell me that i might have a kid in what 7 months, but it might also be my best mates. Jeez Montana this would ruin me and Flack. The foundations of our friendship are already on the brink of destruction because you couldn't say no, now look what other shit it's got you in"

Danny's harsh tone and vicious words had hurt Lindsay. Danny had never spoken to her like that before. He knew how to push her buttons and right now he was punching the button that said cry, but she resisted. Lindsay was trying so hard to fight back the tears but eventually she couldn't hold on anymore.

"oh, so now you call me a whore"

Danny rubbed if face in frustration.

"I didn't say that"

"God, this isn't all my fucking fault, you were there too. How about you saying no for once"

"-I'm not the one sleeping with two people at the same time" Danny was shouting at her now

_shit! Stop shouting Messer. You don't want to lose her_

"Ok now, you're going to listen to me, you and i weren't in a relationship, Flack and I were in a relationship, you put me in that shit, you're the one sleeping with your best friend girlfriend. Jesus, nothing is ever your fault in your world is it. Well this is not your little world anymore – this is reality. So comeback down to earth and deal with it" Lindsay was also shouting at this point, the tears in her voice were gone, they were replaced with anger. Danny shouting back at her didn't help the situation, it only fueled her rage.

"Get Out" Lindsay didn't give him a chance to reply to her last comment.

Danny walked away from the window, picked up his jacket and slammed the door on his way out. Lindsay jumped slightly when the door slammed. Danny had left her an emotional wreck. She let out her emotions the only way she knew how. She curled up again on the sofa and broke down into tears. she was crying through the night, until she cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry its taken so long to update, i have been having some issues at home and my internet has been taken away in the week. I can oinly update at weekends now but please continue to read

* * *

Danny arrived at the crime scene first this time. Flack had call him, and Mac wasn't here yet. Don approached him, looking down at his notes. After his fight with Lindsay, Danny hasn't speak to her. He had a phone call from Stella telling him what an ass he was, and she was right, he was an ass, but in the past 8 months, so much things happened to him, he was lost. Sometimes he wish that he could go back where Lindsay and him were just fooling around like two horny teenagers, it was so much fun. She was amazing, everything was perfect, and he wouldn't have change that for the world, but suddenly someone else found her amazing, and woke up a feeling that he has never feel before. jealousy. he'd never been jealous before, because he never care enough about a girl to feel that. So when he saw Flack, he wanted rip his head off for waking up this horrible feeling that was torturing him.

"Something wrong Messer ?" he asked

"Everything's fine" he said, not giving to much attention to Flack. "What do we have ?"

"Okay, Brandon Carlile, 35, gun shot wound in the head"

"Looks like suicide to me"

"Well we didn't find any gun, so I guess you're wrong"

"Yeah, it seems that I happen to be wrong to a lot of thing lately" Danny muttered but it was loud enough for Flack to hear. With that said he began to process the body.

"What's that suppose to mean ?" Flack retorted

After a moment Danny responded

"You're meant to be my friend, but I was wrong about that. After all friends aren't back-stabbers"

"What are you on about? I haven't stabbed you in the back"

"Oh shut up, you son-of-a-bitch. You obviously didn't realise Lindsay tells me everything"

"What did she tell you ?"

"Did you realise that she was sick lately?"

"She is?"

Danny sighed, he stood up and left the crime scene. Once outside, he turned to Flack and began to yell at him. He was so angry that he didn't want to make a scene near a dead body.

"Have you spoken to Lindsay recently?" Danny's rage was about to shine through his voice

"No, should I have done?"

Since this morning 8 weeks ago, he decided to give to Lindsay a little space, because he could feel that the situation was driving her nut, and if he pressure her to much she would have a break down. He let her know that he was there if she needed him. He didn't even realise that 8 weeks have passed. But with his crazy schedule, he haven't spoke to her in days

"Well yeah. Its what you would usually do after sleeping with her" Danny's words were laced with sarcasm and hostility. Flack shot him a look and didn't reply to his last comment. "I thought we had an agreement, we don't mess with each others girl"

"Yeah, well that didn't last. Not since Aiden."

"What are you on about!?! Aiden was flirting with both of us, but neither of us got anywhere. It was just work banter. With Lindsay it's different. Me 'n her have a connection then you have to go and ruin it"

"Ruin it? how could I ruin what was never there. She told me everything about you not wanting a relationship and your commitment issues. I was just there for her, she was confused and wanting someone who didn't have commitment issues to talk to"

"How can I have fucking commitment issues if she is pregnant" Danny stopped abruptly and wished he for the words to come back.

"You what? She's pregnant" Danny simply turned around hoping Flack would just drop it "Messer, She's bloody pregnant"

"Yes, she's pregnant. She told me last night, 8 weeks"

"And it's yours?"

Danny merely shrugged, he couldn't bear the thought of telling his best friend that his girl might be carrying his baby.

"Danny ? Is it yours or mine?" he yelled. Danny tensed and turn around.

"Do the maths Flack, 8 weeks, you slept with her then"

"So did you"

"Well at least that will resolve the problem of this mess, the father wins"

"I'm not stepping down, even if she is knocked up with your kid"

"Take that back" Flack yelled very angry

"What are you gonna do Donnie ? Hit me ? you're going to make dirty your tie"

But Danny didn't see his fist coming until it hit him in the jaw, and like a reflex he punched Flack as well. Flack hadn't expected Danny to punch him back and he fell back a few paces. Danny winced as he felt blood inside his mouth, he moved towards flack and hit him on the other side of his face, causing a cut across his eyebrow. '_He doesn't give up'_ Flack thought. Before Danny had a chance to take another swing Flack's fist connected just below Danny's eye. He didn't want to hurt Danny but when he was forced to, he would. Flack's punch caused Danny's head to turn, he saw this as an opportunity so he punched Danny's cheekbone on the other side of his face. Flack felt something crack beneath his fist and Danny cringed at the excruciating feeling on the left side of his face. Just at this moment Mac arrived near the fight.

"What's going on here ?"

Danny and Flack was facing each other, looking very very angry. Mac had the feeling that if he hadn't showed up, the two would have beaten the crap out each. Danny was bleeding at his bottom lips and Don just above the eye.

"We are at a crime scene here, a man is dead at less than 10 feet from us, and you two are fighting like two dogs for a bone, I recommend you take your personal differences and sort them outside work. Or I will have to file a report of misconduct. Do I make myself clear ?"

The two mens looked at their feet.

"Yeah, sorry Mac" Flack responded first.

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"Ok, then, let's go back to work, shall we ?"

They were heading to the body when Mac's phone rang.

"Taylor, ... What ? where ? I'll be right there ? Did you catch the guy ? Is he dead ? Stel, stay with her, I'm on my way"

Mac turned to Flack and Danny.

"Lindsay's shot"


	10. Chapter 10

Lindsay had been rushed straight to surgery as soon as the ambulance reached the hospital. Stella was in the back of the ambulance with Lindsay. Lindsay whimpered as the ambulance turned a corner.

"Stel" She managed to whisper.

Stella grasped Lindsay's hand and brushed a loose curl hair from her face.

"Hey kiddo, don't speak. I'm here and I'm not gonna leave ya"

"I didn't ... I'm still pregnant"

"I'll tell them"

Lindsay nodded but grimaced as she felt a searing pain in her stomach. The paramedics were darting between the medical equipment and Lindsay, intruding various parts of her body with liquids and other needles. Stella was forced to release her hand and step away. The paramedics had induced Lindsay with ketamine, the pain she was too intense that morphine wouldn't have had any effect. She seemed to relax once the drugs were given to her, however she was no longer speaking coherently. Stella had tried to talk to her but Lindsay only managed to mumble a few words in reply, Stella felt helpless, she couldn't do anything except support her friend.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mac and Danny stormed in the hospital. Stella was sitting in a chair, her head in her hands cover with Lindsay's blood.

"Stella ? What happened ?" Mac asked.

"Everything was so fast, I don't remember all the details, We were at a club downtown, the owner have been stab to death, the area was secure by Angell, and the shooter came out of nowhere, he started shooting, Lindsay was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he hit her in the stomach before we started firing back. He's dead, but Lindsay, she's in surgery right now, the doctor said that her life wasn't in danger."

Mac nodded.

"Ok, I have to go back to the crime scene. Danny you can stay here"

"Thanks Mac"

Once Mac was gone. Danny looked at Stella.

"Did they say something about the baby ?"

"I'm sorry, they said they'll do everything they could but..."

* * *

Two hours later Stella was sat with Danny, in the hospital waiting area, they were sat in a comfortable silence. The waiting room was considerably quiet, Danny was soon finding the silence awkward.

"Stel"

"Hmm" Stella didn't seem to interested in what Danny had to say. He had hurt Lindsay and Stella was still angry at him for behaving like he did.

"She's gonna be Ok, ain't she?"

"Dan, she's a fighter. She'll be back to normal in no time"

A doctor appeared in the doorway

"Detective Bonasera?"

Stella got up from her seat and walked towards the doctor, Danny followed her.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked, preventing Danny from passing into the next room

"Detective Messer, I'm with Detective Bonasera"

"Sorry detective, Miss Monroe is only allowed one visitor at a time. Detective Bonasera requested that she see Miss Monroe before anyone else"

"Ok" There were hints of defeat and disappointment in Danny's voice. As Stella turned he called out to her "Tell her I'm here for her Stel"

Stella nodded sympathetically.

* * *

An hour passed before Stella came out. Danny was sat in the same seat as before, holding the same can of coke as before and he was wearing the same blank expression.

"Danny, she's in the second door on your right"

Danny's eyes lit up and he nodded Stella a thank you. He proceeded to Lindsay's room, leaving Stella in the waiting room to gather her things alone. Moments after Stella left, Flack entered. He walked up to reception.

"Detective Flack" he flashed his badge "I need to see Miss Monroe, ask her some questions about earlier"

"Room 322, second door on the right" the receptionist motioned towards a door, Flack followed her directions.

Danny walked into Lindsay's room and she smiled when she saw him. He smiled back at her. However her smile soon faded when she saw his face.

"What happened to you ?" she asked putting her hands on his cheek.

"Nothing important, just a little problem at the crime scene, how are you ?"

"Well I feel like if a truck hit me, but they said that I will be just fine"

Danny took her hands and kissed them.

"I was so afraid, I couldn't go on without you, I love you so much"

"I love you too Danny"

Lindsay smiled, Flack walked in seconds after Danny was standing by the door, looking at them. He couldn't compete with Danny, those two love each other so much, he was just here to confuse Lindsay's mind. When he was going to walk away, Lindsay saw him. And when she saw his face, she sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me" Danny turned to look at Flack "Guys, I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you started fighting"

"Sorry Linds, only one visitor at a time" Flack said, turning around to leave the room

"No wait" she said to stop him from walking out "I have something to tell you"

"I already know" he said monotonously, then proceeded to leave the room. "Take care of her Dan, or I will finish what I started"

"You told him" Lindsay snapped at Danny

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out, I swear"

She rolled her eyes and clenched her fists

"You know if Flack hadn't have already beaten you up, I would so start on you right now"

"Whatever Montana. Me 'n you, we're Ok now aren't we"

"Yeah Messer, we're good"

He leaned to her and kissed her softly

A doctor entered the room

"Miss Monroe, I'm Dr Whitman, I'm the head surgeon, can we talk ?" he looked at Danny "Sorry sir, would you mind giving me a moment"

Danny placed his arms on the arm rests and we about to pull himself up off the chair, but Lindsay had her hand on his arm.

"Stay. Is it Ok for Detective Messer to hear this too?"

"As you wish Miss Monroe. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your baby was injured by the bullet, you have miscarried"

Danny nodded and looked at Lindsay who just stared at the doctor, after a minute or two it hit her. She clasped Danny's hand but he stood up and hugged her. They never wanted to let go of each other. She was started to cry, as her tears fell heavier she found herself sobbing into his chest, but he didn't cry, he was sad but he never cried, he was just trying to make Lindsay feel better. Nothing he did made his girl stop crying. After an eternity of tears she eventually eased up, though never speaking a word. She rest her head on her pillow and shut her eyes, still holding Danny's hand.

* * *

A week later, she was at home, the doctor told her to rest for 3 weeks, so she stayed at her apartment all day long, just waiting for Danny to visit her after his shift. One day she received a letter from a medical lab. Sometime ago she asked for a paternity test, and the results just arrived. Even if it wasn't important anymore, she wanted to know. She grab her phone and dial a number that became very familiar in the past 4 months.

"Hi, it's Lindsay, can we talk ? ... yeah... Ok, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes".

She hang up, took her coat and left her apartment. When she arrived at Central Park, she went to a little corner where Flack was waiting for her. He hugged her softly, then sat on a bench.

"How are you feeling ?"

"Better, thanks you"

"Fine, You wanted to see me ?"

"Yeah, ... we never had the chance to talk about, my miscarriage"

"I'm so sorry Lindsay"

"Yeah me too"

"You don't have to be sorry, it was not your fault, you've been shot and ..."

"It was yours Flack" she said abruptly. She wanted to get it out of her mind before she changed her mind. She waited for his reaction, but he didn't do anything. She was surprised when she felt tears on her cheek.

"So I'm sorry"

"Danny knows ?"

"No, I just got the result, I thought that you had the right to know"

"Thanks"

He hugged her, then touched her cheek affectionately.

"It's better this way, You and Danny are meant for each other, everything is going to be fine now. You'll be happy with him"

He kissed her on the cheek, she was glad things had finally returned to normal. After everything they had been through their friendship hadn't been ruined. If anything the ordeal had bought her and Flack closer together. Life was good for her at the moment. She smiled softly and began to leave.

"Lindsay !"

"Yeah?"

"Let's keep it our secret okay? Danny would kick my ass if he knew it was mine"

She laughed a little then nodded.

"Okay, see ya"

"Bye"


	11. From Us

Hi everyone, I'm Eva, I co wrote Menage a trois with Amy, I wanted to thank all the reviewers for their support, it means a lot to us.

It's been a pleasure to write it with Amy, she's very sweet, and funny, we had a great time. But it's time for us to stop... No I'm just kidding, a sequel is coming, with Menage a trois we used a French title, as a reference to my nationality, and soon, you'll be able to read **I want you to want me**, the Menage a trois sequel.

We stopped using the title Menage a trois because once Lindsay choose Danny, it didn't fit anymore to the story. But in the sequel, you'll find how Danny, Lindsay and Flack deal with what happened, and how it's difficult to forget sometimes.

I hope you'll follow us with the sequel, remember it's called I want you to want me, and it will be upload by Evasmile. ( (eva's profile))

Love you all

Eva.

* * *

Hey, Amy here

I also wanted to thank everyone and thank Eva for her ideas. You all totally rock!

Love ya

xx xx

PS: read the sequel if you liked this story, its gonna be fab XD


End file.
